Títeres de arcilla: Madre, Padre y la chica que controla los hilos
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: De cómo habría sido la vida de Kankuro de la Arena si hubiese nacido chica. Genderbent!Kankuro


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

E _ste Fic participa del Reto Gender Bender del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _Editado:_ Pobre el que lo haya intentado leer cuando la página me había borrado las separaciones. Ahora ya está arreglado y espero sea más fácil de leer.

* * *

 **TÍTERES DE ARCILLA: MADRE, PADRE Y LA CHICA QUE CONTROLA LOS HILOS**

Piensa que la madera que Sasori usó es demasiada oscura. Más oscura de lo que probablemente era la piel de las personas que los inspiraron, teniendo en cuenta el color de la piel de Chiyo y la del mismo Sasori.

Kankuro siempre los usa juntos. Los guarda juntos, también. Los emperifolla y actualiza juntos.

No solo lo hace porque Sasori se lo pidió.

(la voz de su padre

 _débil_

no opina lo mismo

 _compasiva)_

Lo hace porque quiere, porque no piensa en ellos como en dos títeres, sino como en uno solo que tiene dos cuerpos.

(Y, ¿no dice eso mucho de ella?

 _Chica de corazón débil_

¿O dice más de Sasori?

—Quiero que tengas las marionetas de mi madre y mi padre.

Y,

cuando mueras

—porque va a morir y morirá una kunoichi, un ninja, una marionetista: morirá de todas las maneras que no quería ni vivir—

pásalos a la siguiente generación)

Los arregla juntos y los arregla cuando está sola y se pregunta qué dice eso de ella.

Primero, Sasori había dicho qué las chicas eran estúpidas (y que hacían cosas estúpidas y que decían cosas estúpidas), la había envenenado y dejado tirada para que muriese en el desierto.

 _Chica estúpida_

Todavía oye:

—Una marioneta es tan fuerte como la más débil de sus articulaciones.

 _Chica débil_

Y como le hubiera gustado morirse, cuando se llevaron a su hermano pequeño y ella no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

* * *

Cuando todavía era una niña y su madre todavía seguía viva, dormía abrazada a un trozo de ropa amarillento que hacía que le picase la piel y que le saliesen granitos en la mejilla que apoyaba sobre el muñeco. El trozo de ropa se llamaba Sarpullido, porque Kankuro todavía no entendía los mecanismos de las metáforas ni las complicaciones de nombrar a las cosas y creía que los nombres eran adjetivos que describían las cosas y que todos ellos tenían sentidos, aunque ella no los entendiese.

De esta manera, su muñeco se llamaba Sarpullido y ella se llamaba Kankuro. Su hermana era Temari, su madre era mamá y Baki era Baki.

Para hacerla llorar, Temari llamaba al muñeco Urticaria y, si se sentía particularmente cruel, le recordaba que ella había llamado antes al muñeco Taurt, porque había sido de ella antes que de Kankuro.

Y Kankuro iba llorando a su madre, porque ¿cómo podía ser que Sarpullido fuera Urticaria y a la vez fuera Taurt? Su madre lo arreglaba todo con un —porqué sí, Kankuro, porque así son las cosas —que no arreglaba nada, confundía todavía más a Kankuro y hacía que continuase haciendo más preguntas —pero mamá, Taurt no es mi Sarpullido, Taurt es de Temari y yo soy Kankuro, no Temari . —Su madre entonces decía:

—Ya, ya. Sé que no eres Temari. Temari es rubia, tu cabello es negro. Temari es más grande que tú. Y Temari tiene cinco dedos en cada mano.

Kankuro se espantaba y chillaba, agitando las manos delante de su cara — ¡Yo también tengo cinco dedos en cada mano, mamá! —Y su madre se los contaba —un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos… este no lo necesitas, ¡me lo voy a comer! Y le atrapaba un dedo entre los dientes, mientras Kankuro chillaba:

—¡Socorro!

Temari se reía de ella y Sarpullido se le escapaba de las manos. Su madre le pasaba la lengua por el dedo y Kankuro exclamaba —ugh, que asco… ¡Temari, ayúdame! —Pero Temari solo decía:

—Si me devuelves a Taurt.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Y su madre interrumpía:

—Temari, Taurt ni…

—¡Es Sarpullido, mamá!

—Ni siquiera te gusta Sarpullido, Temari. Y Kankuro, tienes que dejar el muñeco, te está irritando la piel.

Sarpullido había acabado en el contenedor un día que los niños estaban descuidados, Temari había hecho un gesto de disgusto ante las maneras injustas de su madre y Kankuro había llorado a moco tendido durante un total de media hora y, luego, había cogido otro muñeco de su habitación y había declarado que ese era su preferido desde aquel mismo momento.

* * *

Kankuro tiene carácter. No le gustan los niñatos ni los creídos, los que van de superiores por la vida y los que van por ahí melancólicos como si la vida les hubiera durado más de mil años y no hubiera nada que desearan más que volver atrás en el tiempo.

Kankuro no se mata a sí misma pensando en su madre y en como todo sería diferente si todavía estuviera viva. Kankuro no entiende a la gente que se queda viviendo en el pasado y no entiende a Sasuke Uchiha y su ambición de venganza.

Al que sí entiende es al otro chico, al de los bigotes felinos en las mejillas y unos ojos azules que gritan esperanza y promesas a todo aquel que se atreva a mirarlo. El que después descubre es un jinchuriki, igual que su hermano, el que se atreve a contestarle:

—¡Pues a mí no me gustas tú!

Y solo es uno de tantos.

Otro más.

* * *

El Kazekage dice:

—Vigilad al monstruo.

Y Temari contesta:

—Sí, señor.

El Kazekage ordena:

—Matad al niño si es necesario.

Y Temari, como siempre, contesta por Kankuro:

—Sí, padre.

* * *

Sueña a Gaara como a Suti.

Trae el desierto y las tormentas a ellos con un cetro uas en una mano y una calabaza de arena apoyada en el otro brazo. Seca los cuerpos de los enemigos con una sonrisa en la cara que no se parece a la que hacía cuando les construía castillos de arena a Temari y a ella y, en la frente, tiene tatuado el símbolo anj en vez de el carácter del amor.

Sueña a Gaara como a un Dios.

Un Dios secreto del desierto que los destruirá a todos mientras estén dormidos y los enterrará en la arena seca y árida que los rodea. Los matará a todos: al hombre de los cactus, a su mujer, a los niños que juegan el parque y que se alejan de él, a Baki, a Temari y a ella y, ni siquiera en esos sueños, Kankuro puede dejar de querer a su hermano pequeño.

Sueña a Gaara como a un Dios y Kankuro le reza:

—Mátalos a todos, mata a nuestros enemigos antes de que lleguemos y mátanos a nosotros. Mátalos a todos menos a mí: mata a Yashamaru y al Kazekage (mi padre, nuestro padre, mátalo). Mata hasta a Temari, mátala como mataste a nuestra madre, a mamá.

—Mátalos a todos y vámonos. Vámonos donde nos quieran. Vámonos donde te quieran, hermano, donde te quieran.

Luego, Yashamaru muere y Kankuro ya no sueña más. Solo piensa:

—Te perdono, te perdono, hermano. ¿Me perdonas tú? Perdóname, por favor, te quiero.

* * *

El jinchuriki de la hoja se llama Naruto.

Lo sabe porque se lo cuenta Gaara.

El chico de los ojos azules y la ropa naranja, el rubio de los bigotes en las mejillas que hacen que parezca un gato o, según lo que dice Gaara, un zorro, se llama Naruto.

Kankuro lo recuerda sobre todo por:

—No me gustas.

No había sido la primera vez.

* * *

Temari es más guapa que ella, más atractiva. Mayor, más lista, más partidaria de seguir las órdenes que les dan. También es la líder oficial de su equipo (aunque a veces lo parezca Gaara). Es ella en quién el Kazekage más confía para llevar a cabo la misión (—Si Gaara se descontrola… —empieza. Y Kankuro ya no quiere escuchar más). Temari su hermana mayor y es en quién Kankuro más confía.

Temari es a quién primero le cuenta que ha decidido aprender a usar marionetas como arma ninja. Temari es a quién acude a pedir ayuda cuando decide que quiere taparse la cara y cortarse el cabello, cuando se cansa de que todos la vean como una chica y nada más, cuando se da cuenta de que, aunque no quiera ser ninja, lo será para poder conseguir todo lo que sí quiere ser.

Temari es de la que aprende que, a pesar de las palabras del Kazekage, ser una chica no es un inconveniente ni siquiera a la hora de ser ninja.

Temari es la que le regala un gorro negro con orejas de gato y la que le dice:

— ¡Estás monísima! —Sonrisa de dientes blancos y lengua contra el labio superior —Te queda bien. Deberías dejártelo.

También es la que la mira raro cuando aparece con pintura morada en la cara para cenar y su padre la regaña y le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es esa ridiculez que te has puesto en la cara?

Y la que luego la anima a dejárselo a pesar de lo que le haya dicho su padre.

La primera que la mira y le dice que ya está bien tal como es.

* * *

La primera misión que tiene sola es en el borde del País del Fuego: hay una ciudad con las calles coloridas y con un castillo en el centro y un noble con mucho dinero, mucho poder y un conocido gusto por las niñas de piel morena.

Kankuro se pregunta:

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Temari?

Y piensa:

—Gracias a Dios que no Temari.

Entonces, empieza a preguntarse si es que ningún Dios existe, porque Baki la mira y ve a un arma y ella se mira y ve un objeto y ese noble la mira y a ella le parece que ve una muñeca.

Luego las misiones se repiten y Kankuro decide que Dios no existe, porque todos la miran y ven a una muñeca y ella se acuerda de Sarpullido y de Urticaria y de Taurt y de cómo jugaba con ellos y le da miedo que sus muñecos fueran como ella.

* * *

El cabello rojo ondeando al viento y los ojos esmeralda centelleaban con la falta de brillo que trae la vida. Manos de dedos finos y fuertes, se movían tan rápido que su sombra no podía seguirlos. Dedos muertos, corazón que no latía. Orejas que oían, nariz que olfateaba, ojos que veían y boca que hablaba:

—De repente

 _el veneno en su sangre como lenguas de fuego_

todo parece una gran ironía.

 _el fuego en su sangre como latigazos_

Ahora que tengo el cuerpo que siempre he deseado,

 _chica débil_

 _duele_

que nunca envejecerá ni se pudrirá.

 _por favor, mátamea mí, tu_

Ahora me convertido en marioneta en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

* * *

Oye a su padre:

—Ojalá Kankuro hubiese nacido chico. Esa chica es demasiado débil de corazón. Tiene demasiada compasión por sus enemigos.

Oye al artista callejero:

—La arcilla se rompe fácilmente, si hacemos todos los títeres así, costará demasiado poner los hilos sin que se resquebrajen.

Oye a Chiyo:

—Ya no quedan marionetistas. Vamos a tener que cerrar la Brigada de Marionetas.

* * *

Los hilos hieren las yemas de los dedos de Kankuro y le salen callos sobre los callos. A veces le sangran mientras cierra la mano alrededor de un cubierto y tiene que apartar las manos rápidamente de encima de la comida para que no sangrar sobre ella.

El primer títere que hace se llama Chico, porque sigue teniendo la misma imaginación para poner nombres que cuando era niña. Chico, aunque entonces no se diera cuenta, era ella pero en chico: tenía menos cabello, la cara pintada de azul y negro, preparado para la batalla, era más alto que ella y también más grande.

Chiyo no la había aceptado como aprendiz, así que había pedido ayuda a un marionetista que cada sábado representaba en la plaza principal de la Aldea haciendo espectáculos para los niños.

Chico no servía para luchar, porque estaba hecho de arcilla y se rompería muy fácilmente, pero el marionetista le había dicho que practicara con el material para conseguir crear un cuerpo que pareciera real primero y que luego ya crearía alguna arma.

Chico era de ella. Chico era suyo como Sarpullido nunca lo había sido, era suyo en cada curva y cada línea de su cuerpo, era suyo en su entericidad: era suyo porque lo había hecho ella. Era de ella, así que cuando lo acabo de hacer, lo envolvió en los hilos que el marionetista le había enseñado a controlar y lo estampó contra una pared.

El marionetista no le echó una bronca como ella esperaba, solo le comentó que así podría volver a empezar y hacerlo todavía mejor. Chico Versión Seis, cuyo cuerpo terminó al mismo tiempo que los hilos de Chakra dejaron de hacer sus dedos sangrar una media de diez veces por día, todavía está guardado en su taller de marionetas, sentado en una estantería y observando a Kankuro cada vez que se pone a trabajar con una nueva marioneta y la adapta a su estilo.

* * *

Su padre le pregunta:

—¿Quieres ser un ninja?

Kankuro responde que no.

Su padre continúa:

—Serás una kunoichi muy valiosa para la aldea.

Kankuro niega con la cabeza.

Su padre dice:

—Empezarás a entrenar ya y serás muy buena.

Kankuro piensa que no, que no quiere.

Kankuro protegerá a sus hermanos, dice. Kankuro protegerá la Villa, la aldea, el país. Kankuro será fuerte. Kankuro será precisa y silenciosa, atacará con determinación y no fallará nunca. Kankuro es la hija del Kazekage: Kankuro tiene que ser una Kunoichi y ella y Temari tienen que ser las mejores y no importa si son chicas, porque como ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, solo se espera lo mejor de ellas.

* * *

—Naruto, por favor, salva a mi hermano pequeño.

Las vendas le tapan los pechos, se nota pálida y el cuerpo le tiembla de vez en cuando, aunque cree que eso lo puede disimular y sus visitantes no lo notan. El veneno y el antídoto pelean dentro de su cuerpo, una batalla de fuego y hielo, y Kankuro no sabe si tiene calor o frío, solo sabe que está sudando y que los escalofríos le ponen la piel de gallina. En algún rincón de su mente, está pensando en añadir el veneno en uno de los compartimientos de Escorpión.

Naruto sonríe con los dientes blancos brillando contra el sol del desierto, el cabello rubio se vuelve casi platinado y los bigotes se mueven un poco cuando inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola:

—¿Eres una chica?

—¡Naruto! —La chica del cabello rosa, Sakura Haruno, la médica que la está curando, envía a Naruto de un puñetazo a la pared de la habitación. —Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es un imbécil. —Vuelve a mirar a Naruto: —¡Naruto! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Es que siempre haces lo mismo!

Kankuro siente el color subirle a las mejillas y piensa en esconderse debajo de las sabanas. Sakura la mira durante un momento, analiza la situación y vuelve su atención a Naruto:

—¡Pide perdón, Naruto!

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—¡A mí no, so imbécil! —Lo arrastra del cuello de la camisa y pone a Naruto de cara a ella, lo inclina hasta que hace un ángulo recto con la espalda que ella encuentra exagerado. —A ella.

* * *

Nunca usa sus propias marionetas. Serpiente de Bambú es útil para asustar a los niños de la Aldea, pero esa es una de las pocas veces que deja la arcilla.

Después de Chico, llegan Princesa, al que pone el vestido que ella llevaba en su primera misión y al que pinta los labios y los ojos de un rojo intenso; Maniquí, en el que resigue con pinturas las posiciones de los músculos y huesos del cuerpo humano que más interesante le parecen; Oso;Marmota; Delfín, la marioneta más grande de las que hace ella y Perro Abandonado.

Los hace todos con Arcilla, igual que le enseñó su maestro titiritero y, tal como las acaba, se la vas a enseñar a él al puesto Bunraku de su compañía de espectáculos. Si su maestro le da el visto bueno, los guarda en su taller. Si no, los rompe y vuelve a empezar.

Nunca los usa para pelear.

Algunos, como Princesita, Rey Dorado, Dragón Rosa y Pelicano de Verano, los deja en la compañía de su maestro y más tarde los ve en los espectáculos de Marionetas.

Las marionetas que usa son Cuervo, que es la primera que la antigua Brigada de Marionetas le da, y Escorpión, que consigue un tiempo después. Todas las que le dan son de Sasori de la Arena Roja, un fugitivo de la Arena, y Kankuro las investiga y las cambia como a ella le parece, de manera que se adapten a su estilo.

* * *

Kankuro nunca pensó en su padre y en su madre como en una misma entidad. Su madre era su madre, era mamá, su familia, igual que Temari. Su padre era el Kazekage. Cuando estaba más enfadada, entonces era el Kazekage el que era su padre, pero siempre eran dos personas en las que pensaba separadamente.

A su madre le daba igual que Kankuro fuera chica, al Kazekage le importaba un poco más.

Cuando se habían muerto, primero su madre, antes de que ella pudiera entender bien lo que significaba, y luego su padre, cuando ya era lo suficiente mayor como para entender y poder alegrarse del hecho, no se le había ocurrido que le gustaría volver a verlos a los dos. Ni juntos ni separados. Para ella, estaban muertos y ya está: sus vidas habían acabado.

No se le había ocurrido que le gustaría volver a tenerlos con ella. No se le había ocurrido ni siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

Sasori le había dicho:

—Quiero que tengas a las marionetas de mi madre y mi padre.

(La había mirado, visto a una chica

 _¿o había dejado de ver una chica?_

Y

la había visto a ella,

 _a Kankuro_

y había dicho:)

—Y, cuando mueras, pásalos a la siguiente generación.

Tenía el cuerpo falso de Sasori entre sus hilos y entre sus hilos, sus dedos. Entre sus dedos, su sangre. Entre su sangre, había pasado el veneno, lila como su pintura, y habían sido latigazos de fuego que se reían de ella mientras Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la Hoja y de Gaara, le preguntaba si era una chica.

Tenía el cuerpo falso de Sasori entre sus hilos y el cuerpo de carne y hueso de Sasori delante de ella.

Kankuro no sabía que pensar

( _una gran ironía_ ,

según Sasori de la Arena Roja),

pero esa vez, había ganado ella.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki gana la guerra con la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, pero cuando la gente se despierta de sus sueños, sus deseos y sus aspiraciones, encuentran que los dos amigos y rivales se han casi matado uno al otro.

Kankuro no lo entiende, pero Gaara, cuando la Hokage lo explica en una reunión de los Kages, asiente con pesadez como si tuviera sentido y Temari rueda los ojos y masculla, para que solo pueda oírla ella.

—Chicos…

Lo van a visitar al hospital y le falta un brazo pero no la sonrisa. Está acompañado de un grupo de amigos, entre los que están Kiba, el chico con el perrito que ahora ya es un perrazo, y Sakura.

Sakura le saluda con una sonrisa que ella devuelve, mientras se sitúa a su lado y las dos se ponen a observar a los demás, como dos guardaespaldas que vigilan a sus amigos, Sakura, y familiares, Kankuro.

Gaara y Naruto se comportan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, otra cosa que Kankuro no entiende, porque no se habrán visto más de tres veces en toda su vida. Los dos hablan apartados del grupo y Kankuro escucha a Naruto reír, escandaloso, y ve a su hermano devolverle la sonrisa.

Ella también siente las mejillas estirarse en las comisuras de sus labios y, a su lado, a Sakura le pasa lo mismo. Quiere preguntarle por Uchiha, pero Kiba, entrometiéndose entre Temari y Shikamaru, ladra algo sobre el Tsukiyomi Infinito que Kankuro no acaba de entender.

Están explicando que soñaron y Kankuro está segura que están mintiendo un poco, pero entonces Gaara la mira a ella, con esos ojos cautos que todavía le recuerdan a cuando Shukaku estaba dentro de él, y una línea en los labios que significa que está intentando descubrir algo sobre ella, y Naruto se acerca a ella, con Gaara un paso detrás, y la mira con ojos brillantes y sonrisa cegadora:

—¿Y tú, eh, tú, —Kankuro mira a Gaara, porque no sabe a quién mirar y, porque con un poco de suerte, su hermano entenderá que está intentando pedir ayuda telepáticamente, pero Gaara solo le devuelve la mirada reservado, el muy traidor —con que soñaste, tú?

Kankuro no sabe cómo contestarle, decir que, en su sueño, estaba él.

* * *

Gaara le da una máscara:

—A partir de ahora, serás Sopdet.

Kankuro piensa en nombres y en metáforas, en la ropa negra y el maquillaje que le tapa todo el cuerpo y en decir que no. Piensa en el —¿eres una chica? —de Naruto Uzumaki, en el —ojalá Kankuro hubiese nacido chico, —de su padre, en el —las chicas hacen cosas estúpidas, —de Sasori. Piensa en Chiyo, negándose a entrenarla.

Pone una rodilla en el suelo, inclina la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Gaara la mira, con la máscara que imita el rostro de un perro con una estrella y una cobra, Uraeus, en el centro de la frente.

Piensa en el —¡Pues a mí no me gustas tú! —de Naruto Uzumaki. En Temari diciéndole que está guapa cuando tienen nueve años, en su madre pidiéndole que deje de jugar con Sarpullido, en su maestro titiritero, riéndose de Serpiente de Bambú y usando sus marionetas en las actuaciones del sábado por la mañana.

Coge la máscara con las dos manos, se quita su capucha negra, dejando su cabello caer hasta su hombro, y se la pone.

Gaara todavía tiene las manos en la misma posición que cuando aguantaba la máscara, pero parpadea un par de vez, Kankuro lo sabe porque lo está mirando fijamente debajo de la máscara de perro, y alarga los brazos hasta que están delante de su cara.

Kankuro respira profundo. Tiene miedo de que su Gaara le pregunte desde cuando se ha estado dejando crecer el cabello.

Los dedos de su hermano tocan su oreja, acariciando los mechones de cabello que Kankuro no deja nunca sueltos hasta las puntas que tocan su hombro.

—Kankuro, —a ella le parece oír que la llama hermana. —Te nombro líder de la nueva División Antiterrorista.

Con la mano que no tiene ocupada en el cabello de Kankuro, choca los nudillos contra la máscara, justo donde debería estar el dibujo de Uraeus.

* * *

Naruto entra en su taller como si estuviera en su propia casa. Se acerca a Chico y a Princesa, que ahora tienen a Kampichi acompañándolos y los mira, curioso:

—¿Por qué no usas nunca estos?

Kankuro deja a Madre y Padre encima de la mesa, con los brazos abrazándose, porque en el fondo le gusta mantenerlos juntos y porque Sasori se lo pidió, y se acerca a Naruto por detrás.

—Porque están hechos de arcilla, y se rompe más fácilmente de lo que me gusta que se rompan mis armas. —Señala a Cuervo, a Escorpión, a Hormiga Negra, a Salamandra y a Sasori (la marioneta, no el marionetista), —prefiero esos, me gusta cómo fueron construidos.

—¿Por qué no los construyes así, entonces, eh?

Kankuro se ríe, porque lo encuentra divertido y porque Naruto se ha girado y está a un paso de ella y ella le saca unos buenos diez centímetros:

—Pues porque son las marionetas de Sasori de la Arena Roja y me gusta cómo se mueven bajo mis hilos.

—¿El de Akatsuki?

Le aparecen arrugas en la frente, como si estuviera concentrando en recordar quién es.

—El marionetista de la Arena.

—¿Un amigo tuyo?

Kankuro da unos cuantos hasta tocar la mesa y busca con las manos detrás de su espalda:

—No.

Con una mano, toca el cabello castaño de Madre, ásperos contra sus dedos sensibles de tanto practicar con hilos de Chakra, y mira a Padre por el rabillo del ojo, que parece vigilar atentamente todo lo que pasa en el taller. Con la otra mano, encuentra la tela que buscaba.

—¿No debería el Kage de la Hoja, —se acerca a él con el sombrero rojo en las manos, —estar ya en la reunión de la Torre?

Le pone le sombrero en la cabeza y sonríe al notar que no puede verle la cara.

—¿No debería la guardaespaldas del Kazekage estar ahí, también?

Kankuro le aparta el sombrero de la cara y se encuentra de con una sonrisa que se convierte rápidamente en una mueca:

—¡Esas reuniones son tan aburridas!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! Son un puto asco. —Contesta Kankuro, con el mismo nivel de odio por las reuniones. Como de pasada, como tanto años atrás, en su primer encuentro, piensa que es un chico interesante: —Me gustas.

Esta vez, Naruto, al contrario que la última vez, le contesta con ojos juguetones y sonrisa radiante:

—Pues a mí también me gustas tú.

* * *

 **C'EST FINI**

 **Nota:** hay por ahí algunas cosas de la mitología egipcia. Explico: Taurt es la diosa de la fertilidad y protectora de las mujeres, Sopdet es otra diosa, la madre y _hermana_ del faraón y Suti es un dios protector-destructor y del mal al que mcuhas veces asocian con el desierto. El cetro _uas,_ _anj_ y también la estrella y la cobra, _Uraeus_ , de la máscara de Kankuro, forman parte de la iconografía egipcia. Basicamente, en mi teoría mental, la Villa de la Arena se parece al Antiguo Egipcio y voy dejando rastros de mis paranoias por aquí. **  
**

 **Nota 2:** ¿He escrito un Kankuro/Naruto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pues, la verdad, no lo tenía nada planeado, de verdad, para nada, nada, nada. El fic iba a acabar con Gaara entregandole la máscara a Kankuro (en señal de alguien que acepta a Kankuro como chica y en señal de ella aceptándose a sí misma), pero cuando estaba escribiendo ese trozo que sucede en el manga de ''¡Pues a mí no me gustas tú!'', una maravillosa frase del maravilloso Naruto de la primera parte, me atacó la posibilidad de la pareja como estas cosas atacan a uno: violenta e inesperadamente. Y, evidentemente, tuve que incluirla. Y, evidentemente, la incluí. ¿Es demasiado raro?

 **Nota 3:** Ni siquiera me gusta el Genderbender... Incluso así, espero haber hecho justicia al género, mientras continuo siendo fiel a mí mismo.


End file.
